Vampire (Novels)
A vampire is a reanimated corpse that feeds and survives on the blood of the living. Tree Vampire History The origin of the vampire race remains a mystery, but it is known that The Old Ones are the first vampires, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence. They have never been human and they have existed long ago before the pyramids were built. It is unknown when and how The Old Ones appeared, but Klaus says that his first memory is related to the Bronze Age (between 4500-3200 BC). Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, however, Sage an old and powerful vampire may be one of them, but not confirmed. In the series The Return, vampires destroyed are sent to the Netherworld, a purgatory of vampires. Possibly this place and the Dark Dimension are related to the beginning of The Old Ones as well as the vampires. In the books, The Old Ones do not stay together, Klaus arrived alone to Fell's Church and participated in major battles in history, but he mentions that it is one of The Old Ones, the Originals, confirmed that there are more of them. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and eventually die of starvation. The oldest vampires do not require a lot of blood, such as newborn (Katherine attacked a man for food, after that no mention of another victim). Since the arrival of Klaus, never mentioned that Klaus kills a human by lack of blood. Powers & Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control:' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion:' It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Uninvited: A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invitied inside of. *'''Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. However, if a wooden stake is penetrated through a vampire's heart, it will result in instant death. *'Running water': A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel benwith it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost)': A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. This explains why newborn vampires are easily annoyed, due their unsettling feelings, they will continue to have mood swings until they adjust to their new emotions. Physically, vampires have human form, not show physical changes when their part vampire show. However, The Old Ones were never human, but have physical form. It has not been revealed if they have another form. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function upon resurrection. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. Known Vampires *Klaus (Unknown status, one of The Old Ones) *Katherine von Swartzschild (Deceased) *Damon Francesco Salvatore (Undead) *Stefan Antonio Salvatore (Undead) *Cristian Sulez (Undead) *Elena Marie Gilbert (Revived, for a short time) *Damaris (Possibly) *Sage (Undead, presumed to be an Old One, although it is never proved) *Ulma (Undead) *Jessalyn D’Aubigne (Undead) *Ethan Crane (Undead) *Unnamed European Lady (Ethan's creator) (Undead) Trivia *In the series, initially the fog (weather control) and animal control were used by Damon but were removed. *Usually confuse the abilities: Weather Control and Elemental Manipulation. **The first directly affects the environment and nature can change drastically from one place, the second is able to use elements of their environment but is usually used one at a time and its scope is limited to what is seen. *In the books, there is only one accurate generation of vampires, starts with Klaus and ends with Elena. **Klaus turned Katherine turned Damon and Stefan turned Elena. *In the books "The Hunters", Cristian Sulez is no longer a vampire and his sister Meredith is not supernatural. However, in the original series were both derived from a species of vampires. *In Dark Reunion, Tyler mentions that Klaus made a pact with "the Devil", however, not set if it is real or not this information, as well as the origin of Klaus and The Old Ones. Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Novel Characters Category:Species